Jennifer's Story
by bella-cullen-23191
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Jennifer who is an orphan with her older brother who just left for vollege but told her when he comes back he will take care of her.But she is discovered by Jacob and is brought to the Cullen's house where trouble awaits
1. Jennifer's Story Part One

"Goodbye…be safe…I love you" those were the last words I spoke to my brother before he headed off to college. He gave me a hug goodbye then headed on the bus with all the other kids, then he was out of site and I whispered to myself "I love you, I love you, I love you…." Streaks of tears were flowing down my face like a waterfall after you get a lot of rain. I was now alone with no family except for my brother. We were both orphans who escaped from a terrible orphanage. We lived on our own in a shack making enough money to live, eat and save some for my brother's college tuition. I stayed home and tended to the garden and what ever else well, he went to school and learned for me so when he came back he would take care of me better, he also would teach me some school intelligence that I could try to understand for when I get older. I will miss him dearly for my brother Mathew will have a good time at college well, for me, Jennifer, I am going to find a new place to live in.

"I miss him too much. Now I just need my blanket there…and done," I said to myself as I found the perfect place to sleep for now, I was sleeping in a beautiful meadow where there should be no people. I soon fell into a deep sleep and when I awoke from my slumber I saw a huge animal! Dog type thing but a bit different. I was probably dreaming at that point so there was no need to decide if it was a dream or not, I simply fell back asleep.

* * *

"Ahhh..." I slowly arose to my awakening, I found myself on a luxurious king sized bed made with the finest wood craftsmen ship. "Finally awake are you?" I stared up as I saw a tall, blond headed man sitting on the foot of the bed. "Who...are you?" I stared at him for a long moment well also trying to understand my surroundings."I am Dr. Carlile Cullen. I would like to know why you were sleeping in the meadow outside, were you trying to catch a cold that way or something?" he asked as I knew someone would figure out sooner or later that I was an orphan living on my own and I would need a place to stay. But, I was afraid if anyone found out they would send me back to that orphanage when I am only 14 years of age and has never had a mother or father. I knew I would not get out of this situation until I told him what I was doing because he seemed like a very determined man to know what happens. So I took a deep breath and started to to say what happened. "I am Jennifer, I was sleeping out there for it is my new home. I am an orphan with my older brother who has gone off to college yesterday. I have no where to go so I found a nice meadow to sleep in until... my brother came back and could take care of me better..." I finished waiting for his reply for I assumed he would be surprised at why I was there because this normally does not happen here in the town of Forks. "I see... well you rest right now I will be back later" he announced. "But..." he left very lithely but quickly before I could ask my question of why I was here, but I will do what the man says for now and get some rest for later it will be probably be a whole new drama.

* * *

I awoke sometime durring the early morning since it was turning light out. I then saw that there were nine people in the room. "Good morning, Jenifer. This is my family and my wife Esme. Here is Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet,Bella ,Edward and Renesme." I looked at all of them with a frightened expresion, I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could.

"Uhhh..." that was all I could manag to get out._ Ow man this is really freaky I want to get out of here!! Mathew where are you?! _

"Don't be afraid of us. Jasper calm her down she is frantic" the Edward guy spoke, what is he talking about? _Calm me down?? _I am so confused!! I don't know these people, I may have been on their land by mistake I could surly leave at once if I could get out of this house...

"Jennifer we would like you to stay at our house untill you need to leave with your brother, only if you want though. So, we will give you ten minets to decide your descion we will be back shortly. Oh Edward don't try to know what she says because that is rude at the moment" Dr. Carlile asked, as they all left lithely I started to wonder, _who are they? Why do these people seem so strange?! But, what other choice or option do I have for shelter and food? Maybe I should live with them, but only untill Mathew comes back from college. So will I stay? I guess I will for the time being. _In a few minets later they came back in and asked if I was staying or not. "I will stay, I guess." I whispered but I was sure they could hear it because there is something strange about them that made them not seem so normal. Well, if I was going to stay here I would sooner or later find out.

**Ok well that is it for now please tell me what you think of it so far I will def. add more soon!**


	2. Jennifer's Story Part Two

I awoke late sometime around maybe noon, with that strange girl named Alice who had a pixie-liked face

I awoke again late sometime around maybe noon, with that strange girl named Alice who had a pixie-liked face. She was the smallest Cullen I guess and they had the ever most light colored skin, _maybe their albino?_

"It is time to get up now Jennifer, now I assume you have never had the proper teaching, am I correct?" when she spoke her voices sounded like bells ringing and you would want to listen forever to that voice, I was very surprised by how they all look dazzling and how their voice sounds like the perfect thing to hear.

"Yes I have never had the proper school teaching" she nodded her head as if she new I would say that. I was kind of wondering what would happen now? _Why was she asking me this question was I being sent off somewhere to a boarding school without my permission? Did they need to fill out a form to put me in an orphanage somewhere? I am so confused!_ Then streaks of tears started flowing down my face for no reason or I was so scared that they would send me away after they just found me and that I was being bad by staying in bed too long….

"Don't cry, Jasper come in here and get Bella, Esme or Rosalie." Then suddenly two people came in the room, one was that tall, blonde haired, and had that same skin color but looked all so perfect. The other women was also tall, beautiful long blonde hair, and you could get the presence that you were lucky to be near me way of beautiful. I was sobbing up a storm now and then the blonde beautiful women came up to me and hugged me close to her and then for no odd reason I stopped crying. Now I was bewildered! I wanted to know what happened _normal people don't stop crying for no reason!_

I jumped up quickly away from that women's arms and shouted at the top of my lungs as best I could "WHAT IS GOING ON?!CARLSILE!" then it was silent for then Carlisle came in and asked what was wrong.

"Carlisle what is going on!? Normal people don't stop sobbing like that when someone comes into the room, please tell me what happened and why did you want me to stay in the first place I could have found a house for myself and even if you feel sorry you just don't let strangers come into your house?" I asked curiously ,frightened ,and angry all together and I think it took a minute for him to reply to my question, which he was trying to explain in a way easy for me to understand I guess.

"Well, you see Jennifer we are…well first Rosalie hold onto her, Jasper get ready, and then I will tell you what we are." Rosalie then grabbed me again and Jasper was getting ready for what ever he did with what happened with my emotions "Now Jennifer you see we don't age, we have very pale skin, have no warm blood in us anymore, and we are how you say vampires…………" it was dead silence, from what I knew about vampires is that they liked to suck blood from humans and then I realized I was next to one. I was trying to get myself free but she was very strong and had a tight grasp on me. "Let me go!! Please let me go just don't hurt me!!" I was still being held and then out of nowhere I was calm again for no reason. I then felt that my life was over they wont let go of me so that must be the reason why I was here… my body became completely limp and I just stood there and then I was loosing my balance and was going to fall over once Rosalie let go of me. I was falling now down to the ground ready to die but then she caught me with just one hand. "Uh…" I said, as I was amazed she caught me. She must be really strong, even more reason to fear her and them. She may be pretty but all of these Cullen's are very strange and _I just want to get out of here!_

"Jennifer it is not that bad we are sort of vegetarians for vampires we don't drink human blood for what can happen. Now why we want you here is well we may think you have use for vampires in the future were not sure what but, as in the word use it would be on the good way as in for the good vampires. But, if later on in life something could happen, you could run into a vampire and it may wish you were with us. Now it is totally up to you but, you already said yes but you can easily change your mind and we are trying to protect you." He explained clearly for me to handle as a "_good thing" _

"How do I know I can even trust you?" I asked for certain they would hesitate on that question.

"We wont hurt you and to prove to you, you know Bella? She was a human once until Edward changed her into one because they are in love. So you see we wont hurt you and Esme and I would like you to stay at this house so you also have a place to live.

"Carlisle, I will stay upon one condition you must not hurt me physically with the teeth and everything and it seems you are hiding something with me also. I want to know the whole thing with Jasper and Edward guys or if any one else." I pointed out as I gave my answer to him, he looked happy I am not sure why but, it just seemed a good kind of smile.

"Carlisle" I had stop sobbing now, "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course what is it Jennifer?" he replied

"Why was Alice person asking me about the dumb school stuff?" I asked as he looked at me sincerely and was getting ready to tell me something that could through me off my tearing span again.

"Well you see since you were going to live with us and you had never the opportunity to have proper teaching we thought it could be best for now. But since you don't know right from left in like some stuff e though Esme and Rosalie would teach you until you were totally ready for kids are doing at the school we would like you to go to." He said as I frowned from the _"right from left" who does he think he is!_ I soon heard a low chuckle from outside the room.

"So I don't know right from left? Huh. Well you're probably right at some but I know some stuff barely. So teach away!" I stammered. Alice soon stepped in with a wide grin on her face. Now I was begging to feel afraid.

"Can I begin now? Please she needs to take a nice long bath and get rid of those knots in her hair…" she was explaining as I was ignoring her. _BLAH BLAH ABOUT MY HAIR JUST SHUT UP!_ There went again that low chuckle witch turned into laughter. Now I went outside into the hall and headed for where the laughing started and I saw it was that Edward guy then telling Emmet guy about what I said and they though it was the funniest thing ever but how did they know? _GRRRRR…_

"Carlisle how do they know what I think?" I asked puzzled

"Well you see as I said we are vampires, some of us have "special powers" you could call them. Edward here can read minds even Bella's if she lets him. Alice can see the future except for werewolves" what were those? "And Jasper here can control emotions and that is why they can do all that." So if he could read my mind then let's ask him a question. _Hey you the Edward guy what are werewolves? And don't laugh at what I think please!!_

"Werewolves are technically shape shifters but their form is a wolves form. Oh and Alice you should hear what she says…" Emmet and Edward start laughing again for why I was saying shut up to Alice in my mind.

"Ok then, what ever she said must have been my queue to start!" she was having this huge smile on her face as she summand for Rosalie and Bella to come with her. As I was slowly dragged away by my arm I wanted help. _SAVE ME!! _ Then there was a smile from his face that got him my message but he nor me knew we could do nothing about it. So, thus began my first day with the torture girl named Alice.

**HEY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS PART OF THE STORY WHEN YOU READ IT, PLEASE TELL! THERE WILL BE MORE SOON AND THANK YOU FOR READING!!**


End file.
